


Red string of calamity

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drabble, I Had To, I'm Sorry, I'm really sorry, Suicide, Triggers, no seriously it's just really weird concept, very freeform-y red string of fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: I gently open the door.





	Red string of calamity

**Author's Note:**

> AO3 counts words differently, so it displays 97 while I wrote this in the thing that counted 100 words. Won't be changing that tho.

For some reason, I expected her to scream. I mean, she looked like she could collapse on the cold pavement and just cry, cry, cry.

But she didn't. She just looked at her hands, not believing in what she sees there. Like she was holding a thread of some sort.  
Oh, what would I give to know back then?

 

 

It's the big day. I go inside, thinking that she overslept as always. I go upstairs, trying not to trip after a sleepless night.

I gently open the door.

  
She's there, hanging on the red string of fate.


End file.
